


Nosferatu

by TheBlackWook



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula Das Musical
Genre: BASED on a scene and imagination from Dracula Das Musical, Drug Use, I Don't Even Know, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Van Helsing faces inner conflict, reason versus addiction and need





	Nosferatu

**Author's Note:**

> To put you in the mood, I wrote this with the song _Nosferatu_ from Dracula Das Musical in mind, so have a listen while reading

_« No more. »_ his mind was screaming although his body was aching with need. Never should he have begun in the first place, never should he had let him take possession of him with such ease. Matters of reason and matters of the heart seemed to always clash within him these days.

In his own blinded thirst for revenge and foolishness, he had let him, the monster, consume him in feverish dreams, ones where he was the sole victim, where no one would suffer any longer at the hands of the Nosferatu except him.

His chest heaving, he took a ragged breath before giving in in his most primal urges rather than listening to his logic and reason. He caught the small case and opened it to find all he needed. Not losing any second once prepared, he stung himself with the syringe. _« I shall strike back. »_ he fooled himself of course. One day he would strike back. But not today. Yet again, he let the drug flood his system to lead him to a place where he was the Count’s.


End file.
